


Monsters and Love

by Daegaer



Category: Fix Bay'nets - George Manville Fenn
Genre: A Walk in the Karakorum, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, India, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Gedge feels alone after returning to the 404th from his adventures in the mountains.





	Monsters and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the events of _A Walk in the Karakorum_

For months after they returned to the fort, Gedge woke at nights, seeing dark shapes swoop and turn in the sky, and knowing he had to warn both Bracy and Rustem that the creatures had come back to prey upon the flocks and children. He lay, sleepless and shivering in his bunk, knowing well he could say nothing to his friends, for who would believe him, and could say nothing to Bracy, who was removed from him by simple fact of their ranks once again defining them. Surrounded by the men of the 404th during the day, or sleeping in the unmarried NCOs' quarters at night, Gedge felt quite alone.

Sometimes the dreams were more awful, and yet he welcomed them, seeing once again Rustem's frantic dash for the horses, and the monster's hideous quick speed as it followed him into the forest. In those dreams Gedge's tears were wiped away by Bracy's kiss, and Rustem was soon found, alive and well, to smile lovingly on Gedge once more.

The days were filled with people, yet so terribly empty. The nights brought monsters and love. Gedge felt he would spend all his times in dreams, if only he could.


End file.
